parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
CMV: As Long As There's Christmas (End Credits Version) (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Christmas music video of the end credits of As Long As There's Christmas from Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas. Song: * As Long As There's Christmas (End Credits Version) Sung By: * Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack Song From: * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Christmas Video 2019 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Christmas Scene from Twas the Fight Before Christmas) * Sawyer: There is more to this time of year than sleigh bells and holly. * Danny: Mistletoe and snow. * Danny and Sawyer: Those things will come and go. * Emmy: Don't look inside a stocking. Don't look under the tree. * Rei Hino: The one thing we're looking for is something we can't see. * Tim Templeton: Far more precious than silver and more splendid than gold * Ash Ketchum: Is a something to treasure, but it's something we can't hold. * Thumbelina and Cornelius: As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe * Alvin and Brittany: That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive * Ash Ketchum: We'll receive. * Thomas O'Malley: As we all pray together, it's a time to rejoice. * Duchess: And although we may look different, * Thomas and Duchess: We'll all sing with our voice. * Thomas O'Malley: Whoa, ohh, ohh... * Usagi Tsukino: As long as there's Christmas, * Mamoru Chiba: I truly believe * Eric: That hope is the greatest * Ariel: of the gifts we'll receive. * George Shrinks: As long as there's Christmas * Becky Lopez: We'll all be just fine. * Max and Lilo: A star shines above us * Zoe Drake: Lighting your way * Max Taylor: And mine. * (Snow Scene from Dexter's Laboratory: Snowdown) * Mrs. Brisby: Ohh... * Basil: Light your way... * Mrs. Brisby: You know I will... * (Christmas Scene from Sailor Moon S: The Movie) * Fievel Mousekewitz: As long as there's Christmas * Olivia Flaversham: I truly believe * Aladdin and Jasmine: That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive. * Spongebob and Sandy: As long as our guiding stars shines above, * Tom Sawyer and Becky Thatcher: There'll always be Christmas * Maui: So there always will be the time * Moana: When the world is filled with peace * Maui: And love. * (Christmas Scene from Mickey's Christmas Carol) * Bugs Bunny: Don't you just love the holidays? (Bites a Candy Cane) * (Christmas Scene from Frosty the Snowman) Clips/Years/Companies: * Twas the Fight Before Christmas (@2003 Cartoon Network) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Dragon Tales (Rope Trick; @1999-2005 PBS) * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle, A Pegasus Page Turner, & Fight to the Finish; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Boss Baby (@2017 DreamWorks) * Pokemon (Ash Catches a Pokemon; @1997 OLM) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (@1999 OLM) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Dance Evolution, & Battle of the Pyramids; @2007 Sunrise) * Dexter's Laboratory (Snowdown; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Spongebob Squarepants (Ripped Pants; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (@1983 Disney) * Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (@2006 Warner Bros.) * Frosty the Snowman (@1969 Rankin/Bass) Notes: * Dedicated to CoolZDanethe5th, KARDisney, TheMichaelCityMaker, Eli Wages, 76859Thomas, ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd, MisterCartoonMovie, & Alex and his Family. * Feel free to do your own.